A Good Listener
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Bagi Temari, Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling tepat untuknya berbagi cerita./You are the best listener among them–in our group./Why?/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _A Good Listener_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _ **Friendship**_

 _ **Main Pairing: ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), oneshot**_ _ **, OoC, etc.**_

 _ **Inspired by a true story of me, just some of it.**_

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TING!**

Suara bel berdendang tatkala tubuh ramping Temari memasuki kafe _bakery_ seberang kampus. Mata _teal_ -nya memindai tiap sisi kafe dan menemukan seorang lelaki melambaikan tangan kekar ke arahnya. Temari menghela napasnya kasar sambil mendekati lelaki gondrong yang duduk di bagian pojok kafe. Kontras dengan Temari, lelaki itu malah menyunggingkan senyum ramah–tapi terpaksa karena menahan kuapan mengantuk–saat Temari mempertipis jarak.

"Kali ini mau cerita apa? Gila kau, untung aku lagi tidak ada dosen. Menelepon di tengah-tengah jam kuliah. Merepotkan," gerutu lelaki itu, kemudian menikmati seteguk _ice tea_ yang kini sudah setengah gelas.

Temari mendudukkan dirinya di seberang lelaki itu, meletakkan dua buku pengasuh mata kuliahnya dengan kasar, setelah itu menyenderkan punggung sempitnya pada kepala kursi dengan tatapan pasrah mengarah pada lelaki itu. " _Gomen,_ Shika. _But, this problem is really complicated!_ "

Shikamaru–lelaki itu–hanya diam menunggu lanjutan perkataan Temari. "Aku tidak mengerti tentang Sakura. Entahlah, selama tiga tahun aku sahabatan dengannya mungkin ini titik jenuhku. Aku sudah menjumpai rasa itu."

Shikamaru masih memandang Temari yang sedang gusar lalu tertawa kecil saat melihat gerak-gerik Temari yang menghembuskan poninya kasar. Tangan yang semula tergeletak di di atas meja kini berpindah di depan dadanya–dalam keadaan terlipat. "Mengesalkan sekali," imbuh perempuan Sabaku itu.

Bersamaan dengan Shikamaru yang sedang menikmati sesuap _sponge cake_ yang ia pesan sebelumnya, Temari memajukan badannya dan menatap lekat Shikamaru. Sirat mata dari _teal_ itu menunjukkan bahwa kalimat yang akan dilontarkan berikutnya adalah hal yang perlu diingat–kalau perlu digarisbawahi dalam catatan kepala nanas hitam di depannya.

"Inilah alasannya mengapa aku trauma berteman dengan perempuan. Kau pasti tahu dengan benar–sangat benar–aku lebih suka bergaul dengan lelaki?"

Kini hening yang mengambil peran. Suara hiruk-pikuk dan samar-samar orang berbincang di kafe kini menggantikan konversasi mereka–tidak, lebih tepatnya monolog Temari mengingat Shikamaru menanggapinya hanya dengan tegukan, kunyahan, dan tatapan.

Kedua manik abu-abu itu mengamati sosok di depannya yang tengah menoleh, menganggap bahwa orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di trotoar dekat mereka mampu mengalihkan sejenak pikirannya dan meredamkan sedikit emosinya. Masih ada bakaran api di pandangan mata Temari, air mukanya mengeras–amarah masih bersemayam dalam dirinya.

" _Merepotkan sekali. Dalam situasi seperti ini apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ya ampun, perempuan itu kadang menyusahkan saja."_ Batin Shikamaru berujar, sambil memikirkan bagaimana mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Lantas si Nara mendapatkan ide klasik.

 _Kau pasti tahu dengan benar–sangat benar–aku lebih suka bergaul dengan lelaki?_

"Tapi dari sekian banyak teman lelakimu, aku yang paling berguna, kan?"

Atensi Temari bergulir, mendapati Shikamaru menatapnya dengan _smirk_ andalannya. "Tentu saja. _You are the best listener among them–in our group. So that I chose you, although you can't give me some advice. Yet, seriously, this is what I really need."_

Satu kurva senyum mekar pada wajah cantik si Sabaku, menularkannya pada Shikamaru karena ia berhasil mengembalikan senyuman perempuan itu.

Baik Shikamaru ataupun Temari, mereka sama-sama menyadari bahwa pertemanan mereka bukanlah hal yang biasa–melainkan bisa dikatakan luar biasa tapi tidak begitu istimewa.

Temari menyukai Shikamaru yang pandai mengubah topik dan membuatnya melupakan sejenak apapun masalah yang menimpanya. Sedangkan Shikamaru, menyukai Temari yang bijak dalam menanggapi permasalahannya–meskipun ada beberapa masalah yang memang tidak bisa ia tangani sendiri. Shikamaru menganggap sosok Temari begitu kharismatik dan ia mengakui secara sadar kalau sebenarnya perempuan itu adalah tipenya.

Entahlah, Shikamaru masih ragu tentang itu. Tentang rasa suka yang berada di luar batas pertemanan mereka.

Nara Shikamaru cukup lama terdiam menanggapi pernyataan Temari, semetara Sabaku Temari sedang asyik menikmati _ice blackcurrent_ dan sepotong _chocolate sponge cake_ yang baru datang. Sepertinya Temari telah menemukan _good mood-_ nya.

 _By the way,_ Shikamaru yang memesankan menu itu. Ia sudah hapal mati kesukaan sahabatnya sejak SMA itu.

Sahabat?

Tidak tahu mengapa, Shikamaru seketika ingin tertawa kaku dalam hati pada satu kata itu.

Dalam pemikirannya, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pertanyaan. Kini giliran si Nara yang memajukan posisi duduknya, memandang Temari dengan serius.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru.

"Ya?"

"Kalau misalnya kau jumpa dengan seorang lelaki atau di antara Naruto, Kiba, Neji, dan Shino yang lebih dariku–ehm, maksudku yang lebih bisa mendengar curhatanmu sekaligus mendapatkan solusi–kau akan bagaimana?"

Temari tertegun, lantas memandang langit-langit kafe bergaya kuno dengan aksen ukiran kayu. "Aku akan bercerita pada mereka. Tapi untuk keputusan final dalam menghadapi suatu masalah, aku akan tetap cerita kepadamu. _Save the best for the last and it must be you._ "

" _Why?_ " Tanya Shikamaru dengan lengannya yang menopang dagu.

Ada gumaman panjang dari Temari sebelum menjawab serta ia mengukir senyuman lebar dan cerah yang biasa ia tebarkan pada siapapun, " _maybe you are the most special among my special friends?_ " ditutup dengan tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum lagi, kemudian menyahut, " _well, I'll always be your good listener except about love, okay?_ "

Kedua alis Temari menyatu. "Kenapa? Bukannya sering aku cerita samamu tentang itu? Oh, ayolah Nanas! Aku butuh sudut pandang lelaki dalam hal itu dan aku rasa itu cocok denganmu." Kalimat-kalimat itu berakhir dengan Temari yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Mendegar serentetan keluhan Temari, Shikamaru malah tertawa. Kemudian, satu senyuman jahil terpatri di wajah tegasnya. "Kalau aku cemburu kau harus tanggung jawab, Sabaku Temari!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Rusa?!"

Gelak tawa tercipta mengelilingi mereka dengan hangat. Bahkan sesekali orang-orang yang melewati mereka mengintip pada jendela kafe yang langsung bersentuhan dengan suasana di jalanan. Anehnya, beberapa dari para pejalan kaki mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi dan sedang dimabuk cinta.

Padahal, semua yang dillihat terkadang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, kan? Ya, Shikamaru tertawa menutupi rasa sakit yang sedikit mencubit hatinya–dan Shikamaru tidak tahu mengapa.

Yang terpenting bagi lelaki bermarga Nara itu adalah ia telah mendapatkan tempat yang istimewa dalam diri Temari, meskipun sebatas _a good listener_ dan _the best boy-friend ever._ Jujur, itu saja sudah cukup untuk Shikamaru. Beberapa menit bersama Temari sekarang ia menyadari, bahwa rasa memiliki bukanlah segalanya.

Rasa memberikan kebahagiaan adalah yang terutama.

Benar?

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **A/N :** So, how's life, readers?_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
